Vera
by Rooss
Summary: •Two-shot• Porque ambos son como el frío invierno. Porque ambos son como el caluroso verano. [•NinexFive • Twelve/Toji&Lisa•]
1. Vera vetur

**Título:** **Vera** (_"Ser"_ en Islandés)

**Autor:** Rooss

**Disclaimer: **_Twelve_ es mío!... ok no. || Zankyou no Terror _(o Terror in resonance), _así como sus personajes_,_ le pertenece a su creador Shinichiro Watanabe. La historia es lo único que me pertecene. Mio de mí persona ||

**Parejas: **NinexFive implícito** /** Toji/_Twelve_ & Lisa. || Hisalisa.

**Advertencias:** || Sin beta.

**Otras publicaciones:** Universo fanfics || Tumblr.

Aclaracion 1 : Esto serà un two-shot (dos capitulos), los cuales repartì tanto en HisaLisa *Mis bebes canon* y NinexFive *No se como se le llama a su pareja haha* || El primer capitulo, osea èste, serà para Nine y Five. El segundo *sobre el que aun estoy trabajando* , serà el HisaLisa.

**Notas:** Bueno, a ver, ¿por donde empezar? Hay tanto de que hablar *se sienta y toma su taza de tè*. Definitivamente el capitulo 10 nos trajo a tooooodos mil cosas que pensar y sentir. Comenzando por que el capitulo se centrò màs en Nine y Five *justo y necesario*, aun no concibo como...¡¿COMO...Mis bebes canon se pasaron como nueve capitulos para ser "canon" y viene el capitulo 10 y PUM. NINExFive son canon. Osea, como? hahahaha, nah, es broma pero si me sorprendi con el minusculo beso que se dieron. Y pues ya. Me emocionè, chille, fangirlee y me puse a escribir. No hay màs. Siempre me emociono con cada cap y no puedo evita escribir.

En fin, como ya aclaré, esto sera un "fic" de dos capítulos. Algo asi como el "post" del capitulo 10. Espero les guste (:

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**V**era...**v**etur_

_**S**er...invierno_

.

.

La pantalla de la cámara se encuentra, desde hace varios minutos, sin señal. Mostrando una imagen de señal perdida, haciendo ruido de interferencia. Aquel cuarto lleno de inmundicia es el escenario perfecto para él, o eso es lo que piensa.

.

_"Nine"_

_._

Ojos color malva, tan perversos por tantos años ahora asaltan su mente de una manera irreconocible. La última mirada de _Five_ sigue en su mente, como un recuerdo fresco y latente. Todo le da vueltas, todo alrededor de esa amarga despedida. Un dolor punzante se acumula en la parte frontal de su cabeza. Le causa irritación, le causa desvanecimiento, le nubla la vista. Es insoportable.

.

Pronto, Sphinx 1 ha caído sobre el lecho en el que ha decidido morir. Sólo. Abandonando a la desesperanza. En la azotea de un edificio abandonado, viendo su propia transmisión, sintiendo como se ahoga entre un mar de desgracias. Le asfixia.

.

—M-mierda... —gimotea de dolor, pero ese que siente va más allá que sólo resentimiento físico. Más allá de los efectos que, como a _Five_, ahora empiezan a repercutir en él con más fuerza. La cabeza le va a estallar, y una parte él desearía que así fuera. Rápido y sin dolor. Que en un cerrar de ojos pudiera encapricharse con un mundo mejor.

.

_"Nosotros no tenemos ese privilegio..."_

_._

Le dijo ella alguna vez. Cuando el rostro de _Five_ aún era el de una inocente niña, cuando aún jugaban a las escondidas. Cuando el tono de su voz era entristecido y agudo.

.

—Ya...déjame... —los recuerdos son crueles y tupidos, son claros y definidos. Las comparaciones de la antigua _Five_ junto a la persona que le besó los labios con sabor a muerte, son dos personas diferentes. Y a pesar de eso poseían los mismos ojos violáceos. _Five_ aparentaba carecer de defectos al igual que ellos. Aparentaban las perfección, el éxito tras una enfermiza obsesión, producto de la soberbia del ser humano. Eran la victoria y la derrota, eran el avance y el retroceso, eran el pasado superando al presente—, déjame… —prueba tras prueba, experimento tras experimento. Sus brazos de infantes siendo mutilados por mil agujas cada día.

.

_"__¿Están listos?"_

_._

Su cabello como la nieve, su piel pálida, sus pequeñas manos mientras juegan a las escondidas. Nine las recuerda.

.

Su cuerpo se inclina hacia adelante, desplomándose sobre la losa de la azotea. Ella tenía razón, y entre su juego y perversión le dio una última advertencia.

.

_"__Ya no me queda mucho tiempo"_

_._

Y luego de eso su rostro transfiguro en naturaleza humana. Afligido. Deshecho. El hielo se cuarteó. La Reina negra se hizo cenizas, sucumbiendo ante un final propio a su altura, entre fuego. La luz de _Five_ se extinguió mucho antes de que pudiera comenzar a vivir, de que pudiera comenzar a comprender. O es que quizá ya estaba muerta.

.

_"Fui capaz de sobrevivir gracias a ti..."_

_._

Eso es egoísta, incluso para él. Aferrarse a alguien para vivir. Bufa con irritación, bufa con ironía, sus emociones no coordinan, pues mientras su rostro sigue siendo duro y estoico sus ojos no obedecen a retener la agonía de mil siglos a manera de lágrimas. Agua saluda que ha retenido por lo que parece una eternidad, ahora escurren de sus mejillas de manera desgarradora. Hay quejidos, hay dolor, hay un último beso con sabor a adiós. Amargo, lamentable, desmoralizado. Y es entonces, mientras su cabeza sucumbe por primera vez a los espasmos de un ahogo irremediable, que se da cuenta que ha perdido.

.

—_F-Five…_ —cayó en su juego y ahora le duele. Porque para _Five_, él fue el motivo por el cual seguir viviendo. Y _Nine_ tuvo un motivo para huir de ella. Se dieron sustento, se dieron una razón de vida sin planearlo. Uno era el cazador, viviendo solo para capturar a su presa, y otro era la presa, viviendo para huir. Dos seres con vida.

.

_"__Tú eres aquel que me dejó vivir"_

_._

Y ahora ya no está. Él apostó a que podría enfrentarla, e incluso, en el peor de los casos matarla. Él si sacrificó a su Reina sin saber que tenía una. Una relación enfermiza que solo acarreo problemas y desdichas. Tan diferente a la relación de_ Twelve_ y esa chica. _Nine_ emite una risa sarcástica aun con la opresión que le asfixia el pecho.

.

_Twelve _no está y quizá no estará nunca más. Esa chica, por la que su compañero apostó, ella seguramente le acompañará hasta el final. Hasta qué la luz cegadora, producto de la bomba atómica, ciegue sus ojos y se vuelva un interminable sol de destrucción. Ellos se tendrán los unos a los otros. Porque esa chica es la Reina que el castaño no quiso sacrificar en un principio, por la que discutieron, por la que se separaron.

.

—Hn…, que ridículo… —y mientras la verdad cae sobre sus hombros, dejándolo recostado por los suelos mientras estira el brazo hacia un punto muerto, lo entiende. Lo sabe ahora que esa mano fantasma se entrelaza entre sus dedos. La mano irreal de _Five_ lo sostiene. _Twelve_ y Lisa son similares porque ambos emiten luz y calidez, como un sol de verano. Él en cambio… junto con ella, representan lo contrario. Son el invierno lacerante, son la astucia de una noche friolenta, son lo opuesto—. Eso nos ha tocado ser… —y mientras la imagen de _Five_ se vuelve más nítida, la de su fantasma recostado enfrente de él, Nine se pierde en sus ojos adormecidos de un demonio.

.

—_"__Te dije que vivieras…, Nine"_

_._

—No… —ríe burlándose, pero no de él ni de Lisa, ni siquiera de ella. Es de sí mismo. Y ahora que se ha dado cuenta es que sabe con certeza que él quizá siempre estuvo destinado al mismo final que _Five_. Destinado a continuar con ese juego que abandonaron en la infancia. Ha perseguirse hasta que los pies se les desangren, porque son vitales el uno para el otro, aunque el mundo los catalogue como enfermos.

.

_"__Vive por mí también, Nine…"_

_._

El mundo hoy carece de color. Él ya no tiene motivos para huir pues ya nadie lo persigue. Ya no tiene a nadie, por lo que justifica que la única razón de su vida es ir a su lado eternamente para darle un motivo para que su recuerdo no desaparezca.

.

—El mundo ya está podrido de todas maneras… —musita sintiendo un apretón de manos. _Five_ está ahí. Su alma renegada no lo quiere soltar. Tiene que dejarla ir—. Vete

.

—¿Vas a vivir? —cuestiona ella. La firmeza, en los ojos obsidiana de _Nine_, flaquea y por un momento sus ojos se vuelven inestables. Él ya se ha hecho a la idea de abandonarse a la desesperanza, ¿entonces porque duda? Todo es culpa de ella, de los sentimientos escondidos que _Five_ le mostró antes de morir. Del lado más humano que fue capaz de mostrarle. La desesperación—. Vive

.

No vivirá por ella, no obedecerá a su capricho, pero si la perseguirá eternamente para tener un motivo por el cual recordar que su existencia en el mundo valió la pena. Porque ella es el motivo por el que sus lágrimas caen ahora. Para honrar su memoria por el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Para que el sabor de sus labios no desaparezca.

.

—Tú ganas

.

—¿Eh?

.

—Tú me has ganado, ¿no es lo que querías? —ella no entiende—Te irás antes —ironiza Nine—. Te fuiste antes que yo. Vas a la delantera, así que ya me has ganado. Ya no necesitas esforzarte mas —los ojos lúgubres de _Five_, los que siempre mostraron frialdad y crueldad, esos que están a punto de desaparecer junto con el resto de su alma perdida, engrandecen, y por primera vez experimenta lo que es llorar. _Nine _la ha reconocido—. Anda, ya vete

.

Los ojos de _Five_ son oscurecidos por el flequillo de su cabeza, y lo único que se enmarca y se encuentra nítido son sus labios, esos que ahora emulan una sonrisa entristecida. Una sonrisa de salvación. _Five_ ha vuelto a ser la niña de seis años, la que seguía los pasos del _"caballero"_ de su tablero de ajedrez, la que siempre se había sentido desprotegida sin él. Se ha vuelto humana en su último suspiro de vida. Su alma ha sido liberada.

.

—Vete, _Five_… —él ha liberado su alma y ella se lo agradece en forma de lagrimas silenciosas.

.

Para que la Reina negra se sienta satisfecha. Porque ambos vieron las crueldades del mundo, porque eran empáticos el uno con el otro, porque solo ellos pertenecieron al mundo donde solo converge el hielo. Desde un horizonte frío, _Five _lo observa llevándole por primera vez la delantera. Y con eso ya tiene suficiente. Porque ambos siempre fueron humanos solo que reprimieron esa humanidad. Él ha liberado su alma y ella finalmente puede descansar.

.

_—"__Vive…, Nine…" —_con un último deseo.

.

Porque ambos son como el frío invierno.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>M<strong>omento random:_

Con este fic ya se hacen 10 fics en español para Zankyou. _*De los cuales 5 son míos xD*_ *Aplausos* Ojala más gente se anime a escribir de este anime. Lo vale.

_**I**nformacion que no importa :v_

**Von:** _Esperanza_ en islandés.

**Vetur: **es _Invierno en_ islandés.

Ya han visto o escuchado la letra de Von?

Vetur..., sumar... samanrenna (8) || Es el corito del Soundtrack. Me basé en el significado para el nombre de los capítulos. El próximo, por deducción obvia, se llamará: _**Vera sumar || Ser verano ***HisaLisa*_

_._

_**N**otas:_

Un minuto de silencio por favor, por la maldita perra de Five :v

No, ya enserio. Voy a ser sincera. Esperaba mas de ella. Algo que explotara en el sentido de alguna verdad o secreto escondido, pero pues bueno, decir que no me fue inesperado su final seria mentir. La verdad no me esperaba ese _"beso",_ creo que esperaba mas un balazo a Nine que eso xDD , en fin, fangirlee terrible en esa parte. Finalmente tuvieron su momento y bueno, prácticamente quise relatar lo que yo me imaginé que pudo haber sentido Nine tras su muerte. Es obvio que no se odiaban a morir, pienso yo. Se tenían como que resentimiento pero no deseaban la muerte de otro. Nine fue el motor de vida de Five, por muy loco y egoísta que suene. A veces una persona se aferra a otra para sobrevivir, para tener un motivo y bueno, Five veìa en Nine eso y la entiendo.

Ahora, pasando al HisaLisa. Ayy no se, me los como _*Momento shippeador*_

¿Como salieron de la Noria? Un misterio hahaha, pero también tuvieron su momento. Twelve siempre tan atento y tierno, a pesar de sentirse culpable lo único que quería era alejar las preocupaciones de Lisa, y quizá las suyas propias. Para los Haters de Lisa, bueno, ella misma les cayó la boca al decirle a Twelve que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo correcto. Le abrió los ojos, le hizo ir por su amigo.

Y pues ya...Relativo al two-shot, el próximo me centraré en HisaLisa _*Lo mejor para el final, OLWEYS*_ En "_lo que pasó después"_ de este episodio, por asi decirlo.

Ya me contaron un poco de los adelantos del ultimo capitulo que se nos viene y la verdad es que...NO QUIERO QUE NINGUNO DE LOS TRES MUERA! Me voy a jalar los cabellos de la mollera si a alguno de ellos le sucede algo ;-; || Este anime merece mas que solo 11 capítulos. Con tremenda trama, tremendos gráficos, tremenda banda sonora. Ojala los productores consideren hacer una segunda temporada. Zankyou lo merece mil veces.

En fin~ , ya, es demasiado. Me iré a escribir el próximo capítulo hahahaha ~.

|| Para las que no sepan tengo un facebook específicamente para fines frikis, de fics, loquear y esas chunchis. Algunas ya me han agregado y la verdad es que he platicado con mucha onda con ellas. Por si les interesa el link está en mi perfil. Ah hablo de todo, no solo de este anime sino de los demás que veo, de las demás parejas de las que escribo y asì :v ||

l

l

v

**_No me manoseen ;-;_**


	2. Vera sumar

**Aclaraciones:** HisaLisa.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**V**era...sumar_

_**S**er...verano_

.

.

—Du-Duele… —el gimoteo de _Twelve_ hace coro junto al maullido del curioso gato que los observa a los pies de la escalera de servicio donde se encuentran. La noche es fría y no tienen un lugar al cual regresar—, a-auch…

,

—L-Lo siento… —se disculpa Lisa, apartándose un poco para darle espacio y que no se sienta enclaustrado. Las heridas de _Twelve_, luego del arrebato entre él y _Five _en los anillos de la autopista, solo son superficiales. Nada que un poco de agua oxigenada, un par de vendas, y el cuidado de la Mishima, no puedan solucionar. Ella es torpe en la cocina, pero parece no serlo a la hora de mostrarse decidida a darle primeros auxilios.

.

No hay gente alrededor; parece que todos han corrido despavoridos a esconderse luego de la transmisión de _Nine_. Esa que ellos ya han visto. Solo están ellos dos y ese tierno gatito montés. Alguien que no teme al mundo, alguien que es diferente a los humanos.

.

—Arde… —declara el castaño al sentir un líquido frio siendo impregnado sobre su brazo un poco ensangrentado. Las costillas le duelen y Lisa considera que es un milagro que no se haya roto alguna. Los raspones en sus brazos son el área más afectada junto al moretón que tiene en la cara. La piel le quema cuando la manga de su polera le roza, pero se mezcla con una sensación confortable cuando ella le toca también. Dolor y placer. Miedo y esperanza. Despedida y bienvenida. Una vez más las pupilas de _Twelve_ se ven resentidas ante sus propios pensamientos albergados en su mente.

.

Los recuerdos están frescos en su cabeza. Son inestables, son incomprensibles, son latentes.

.

_"__Nine…"_

_._

La voz de _Five_ sondea su mente. El rostro adolorido de _Nine_ también está presente. A sido su fuerza de voluntad y sus ganas de no abandonarlo lo que lo llevaron al lugar donde se hizo esas heridas. A perseguirlo, a evitar que _Five lo_ tocara. Y sin embargo ella lo alcanzó, y cuando todo parecía perdido y la única salida era tomar el arma de aquel rubio guardaespaldas suyo, para terminar con eso, ella no hizo más que lamentarse frente a sus ojos. Frente a él, quien no fue notado por ninguno de los dos. Frente a _Nine_ y su, finalmente, afligida expresión.

.

_"__He vivido hasta ahora solo por ti"_

_._

¿Hasta qué punto una persona puede aferrarse a otra? Los sueños que Twelve tuvo alguna vez, y que se vio obligado a resguardar, hoy salen a la luz. En el momento en que Lisa comienza a vendarle el brazo con delicadeza. Sin temer miedo a nada, sin temerle a él. Sin temerle a la amenaza que hay en el cielo y que en pocos minutos los hará cenizas. Ella está ahí, viva, con el corazón latiendo, dedicándole atención, emanándole calor.

.

Como un sol radiante de verano.

.

Porque _Twelve_ siempre lo supo, además de que lo escuchó de sus labios la primera vez en que sus ojos se cruzaron. Cuando el agua de la piscina no fue capaz de apagarlos. Cuando él le sonrió y ella recibió la luz emitida por él, volviéndose intrépida. Tan similares. _Nine_ era diferente, él representaba la dureza y la fría realidad. El aire ártico terminó por hacerlo calentarse y explotar, yendo en busca de Lisa la primera vez. El sol no necesita de otro astro para brillar, pero no es eterno.

.

Lisa es la pequeña chispa que lo mantuvo preso a ese mundo que en un principio quiso destruir. Es la flama que le causa mil emociones, que hace que se altere, que le hace preocupar, que le hace reír, que le hace hasta querer llorar. No quiere perderla, no quiere que el tiempo les limite y la aparte de su lado como sucedió con _Five_. No quiere tener la misma expresión que _Nine_ al ve a la peliblanca morir frente a sus ojos, soltando solo un grito que no evitaría su muerte.

.

—_¿Twelve?_ —el silencio no es una de las virtudes del castaño por lo que la de cabellos negros asume que se encuentra pensando— ¿estás bi-…?

.

—No… —esa mano, no quiere que se aparte. Aun cuando el mundo esté a punto de derrumbarse—, no apartes tu mano —suplica a esa mano que estuvo a punto de soltarlo. Los ojos misericordiosos de Lisa lo abruman y le hacen querer imaginarse un futuro con ella. Riendo siempre, poder hacerla feliz, envejecer viendo el cielo entre sus manos unidas. Poder consumar ese amor que no se atreve a decir—. Lisa… —pero si a expresar con acciones.

.

Se arriesgó. Tomó su rostro entre sus adoloridas y rasposas manos, y la besó. Sintió la esponjosidad de sus mejillas de niña, apreció el asombro de sus inquietos ojos, descubrió la longitud de sus pestañas quebradas. Olió su cabello, probó sus labios. Todo eso que _Nine_ y _Five_ fueron incapaces de hacer por el rencor que superó su relación, él quiere obtenerlo con Lisa ahora que están vivos y que sus corazones laten. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde quiere darse la oportunidad de experimentar, en un solo beso, miles de cosas. Y Lisa se las ha dado todas.

.

La oportunidad de creer que el defecto del mundo es bello también. Aunque del cielo caigan bolas de fuego y sus cuerpos se incineren por producto de la inanición, no apartará su mano de la mejilla de la chica que lo cambió. Las manos se Lisa, esas que habían permanecido sobre su regazo sosteniendo las vendas, ahora se encuentran encerrando parte de la tela de la polera de_ Twelve._ Tan cerca el uno del otro que mezclan sus esencias.

.

—_Twelve_…, _Nine,_ él… —Toji la abraza con fuerza. Es el calor humano por lo que él se arriesga, incluso si el mundo desaparece mientras ellos se besan. Porque aun en medio de la desgracia se puede brillar.

.

—Recuérdame siempre…, Lisa —suplica pues no quiere que lo olvide. Su futuro es incierto a partir de ahora y mientras el silencio los cubre luego de eso, la esperanza se enciende, ahí donde las cosas brillan.

.

El cielo explota en mil colores iluminando todo lo que a su paso hay. Y _Twelve_ toma su mano, y sin dejar de verla apoya su frente con la de ella. El existirá siempre en los ojos de Lisa porque puede verse a sí mismo. Ella tiembla pero él no la suelta.

.

_"__Tú me mantuviste con vida todo este tiempo"_

_._

Esas fueron las palabras de _Five_ para _Nine._ Y aplican de la misma manera de _Twelve_ para Lisa.

.

_"__Vive por mí también…Nine"_

_._

Está ahí, estará siempre hasta que ella encuentre su propio destino, o hasta que la vida se le sea arrebatada.

.

—Vive por mí…, Lisa —y esas palabras a las que ella no les encontró sentido, pronto encontrarían su camino.

.

Porque ambos estarían vivos siempre, porque eran similares, porque poseen sueños, porque poseen miedos, porque irradian luz y eso es muestra de que están vivos como el sol de un caluroso verano.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>N<strong>otas:_

¿Que mas les puedo decir? Todo lo que siento por esta pareja está reflejado en cada escrito que hice por ellos. Y bueno, aunque las cosas no hayan resultado como las hubiésemos querido, sucedió, y no me arrepiento ni critico el anime. Fue la mejor cosa que me pudo haber pasado estas vacaciones. Me enamoraron, me hicieron vibrar, me hicieron angustiarme, me hicieron llorar. Pocos animes logran eso en mi.

En fin~ espero que les haya gustado ;-; , han pasado pocos días y aun sigue latente el dolor de la muerte de Twelve (?)

l

l

l

v

**_¡Gracias a las personas que no me manosean! Les premiare con mas HisaLisa (espero hahaha)_**


End file.
